bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Notes
allows players to leave Notes that cross worlds, for other players to see.]] Notes are an online game mechanic in Bloodborne. Description The Notebook allows players to leave Notes for other players, to be read during online gameplay. There are three (3) main options to choose from after opening the Notebook: *Write Note - Write a note. *Notes Made - List of recently written notes. *Notes Read - List of recently read notes. Notes that are rated “Fine” will restore the Hunter's health to full. Write Note Below is the maximum content outline available for any given Note: Templates Words Conjunction Templates (2nd Line) Words (2nd Line) Gestures 'Templates' *fear **** *remember **** *time for **** *it's the scourge of **** *reeks of **** * **** is effective *beware of **** *treat **** with care *it is all thanks to **** *despicable **** *woeful **** *wondrous **** *nothing but **** here * **** waits ahead *you must accept **** *have mercy, **** *no mercy for **** *have audience with **** *reminiscent of **** *oh, ****! *you've come to the right place *bless us with blood *may the good blood guide your way *fear your blindness *the sky and the cosmos are one *let us cleanse these foul streets *you're in the know, right? *oh, I can't wait... hee hee... *take a step forward *turn back *those with faith will be spared *don't be fooled *pitiful, really *behind you *don't you dare look at me! *sincerest thanks *a hunter is never alone *please, carry on in my stead *run! *don't give up! 'Conjunctions' *and *but *or *therefore *eventually *, 'Gestures' 'Words' Creatures *Beast *Man-beast *Giant beast *Abhorrent beast *Infected one *Foe *Strong foe *Giant foe *Terrible foe *Hound *Bird *Snake *Animal *Insect *Watcher *Shaman *Dead *Foul spirit *The lost *Malformed thing *Monster *Unknown thing *Slimy thing *Blobby thing *Kin of the cosmos *Evil eye *False god *Superior being *Messenger *Doll Humans *Man *Woman *Elderly *Ailing one *Madman *Keeper *Mob *Wheelchair *Small gent *Small lady *Titan *Amazon *Fatty *Dullard *Liar *Scoundrel *Child *Friend *Darling *Master *Infant *Queen *Yourself *Hunter *Cooperator *Adversary *Executioner *Vileblood *Hunter of Hunters *Blood-addled Hunter Tactics A *Physical attack *Blunt attack *Thrust attack *Blood attack *Arcane *Fire *Bolt *Quick weapon *Long weapon *Poison *Frenzy *Exploiting species *Beast transformation *Firearm *Blunderbuss *Torch *Shield *Rally *Charge attack *Visceral attack *Rolling *Quickstep *Blood vial *Quicksilver Bullet *Medicine *Special medicine *Projectile *Oil *Coarse paper *Special item Tactics B *Ambush *Pincer attack *Sneak attack *Patrol *Reinforcements caller *"Focus on attacks" *"Focus on evasion" *"Focus on healing" *"Close-range fight" *"Long-range fight" *"Hit-and-run" *Sniping *Counter *"Attack from behind" *"Open when attacking" *"Strike and be struck" *"Kill in order" *"Kill first" *Charging forth *Lure *Stealth *Ignoring *Retreat *Use of terrain *Tight spot *High spot *Fall *Alertness *Unbreakable will *Leaden constitution Places/Things *Blood Echoes *Insight *Bloodstone *Blood Gem *Rune *Ritual material *Key *Item *Special item *Paleblood *Message *Rating *Dead body *Treasure *Lever *Statue *Light *Bonfire *Footing *Trap *Yharnam *Clinic *Grand Cathedral *Church *Safe place *Old labyrinth *Workshop *Healing Church *Hidden path *Unseen Village Concepts *Hunting *Night *Dawn *Blood *Warm blood *Scourge *Life *Nightmare *Moon *Cosmos *Eye *Oedon *Communion *Donation *Ritual *Contact *Encounter *Evolution *Oath *Corruption *Execution *Cleansing *Prayer *Curse *Defilement *Sinister *Courage *Respect *Inquisitiveness *Pity *Grief *Joy *Wrath *Sanity *Madness *Fervor *Seduction *Feasting *Tastiness *Tonsil *Metamorphosis *Common sense *Darkness *Secret *Singing *Sobbing *Howling *"All's well" *The unseen *All Notes * Rating Notes as "Fine" will completely restore the HP of the author of said Note. * Players should wait a little time after pressing the button to read a message, and should also stay completely still as some notes will have a Gesture attached to it. ** In particular, the "Point Forward" gesture will usually guide players in the right direction or tell them where a potential threat might come from. * Notes can be invaluable to new players as they can inform them of where to go next or what to look out for in a nearby area or room. Beware though, as many players can leave messages that are inaccurate for the single purpose of misleading new players or mock the reader. Taking every message with a grain of salt is advised. ** If there is a spot where a large amount of messages are visible, it might be wise to read most of them and draw a conclusion of what is to come. * Notes left in Chalice Dungeons with illusory walls have higher chances of receiving "fine" ratings. This stems from the fact that unlike in the regular game, the Chalice Dungeons often offer a randomized element to its layout, thus the notes acquire much more importance. Trivia * Messages in Bloodborne function the same way they did previously in Dark Souls. And in Dark Souls 3 they used a lot of ideas, in particular, the attachment of Gestures to notes, that were better and more expressive than before, thanks to Bloodborne's concepts. * It is interesting that players leave a note that the Messengers will bear to share in other worlds. Category:Online Mechanics